Vega (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Vega '''is the hub world of LEGO 1001 Spears Vega. Sub Locations * 1001 Spears Temple * Hiker Isle * Buccaneer Shores * Fortress Hill * Quest Land * Imagination Zone Tour Descriptions * 1001 Spears Temple: Begin here, after exploring the temple of 1001 Spears! Now, stay away from those pikes, Naginatas, and pole arms and you will be good! * Hiker Isle: Go back in time to when Orodromeuses roamed the earth! Dig for dinosaur skeletons or get a dinoeyeball view of the surroundings while riding Pisanosauruses. ** Dinotour: Funnest tour around the prehistoric amazon of dinosaurs. Ride 1,100 lbs Apatosauruses and whiz by on ten foot Corythosauruses and scavenge for fruit. ** Dinosaur Dig: Want to be a paleobotanist? Dig! There is plenty of sand to be moved and dinosaur bones to be found. ** 1001 Creeks: Sail through your favorite 1001 Spears franchises coming to life at the creek! ** Safari Trek: Ride through the safari in your Jeep as you find the wildest 1001 Spears animals! * Fortress Hill: Step back into the middle ages with flying Wyrms, jousts, and magnificent forts filled with dragon slayers and ladies. ** Magical Walk: Stroll through a pulchritudinous path that brings you facetoface with animals. More TBA Characters Unlockable Notice: 9 is found at by playing the game on September 9th, while Ryan Stone is found for playing the game on October 4th. Credits * Godzilla was designed by Brick Fan. * Burger King was designed by Emile Espinosa. * Rick O' Connell was designed by SilentMaster005. Special Areas * Singularities: Incredibly dense dots that has such gravitational power that it disintegrates everything. * Meteorites: Large boulders that fall and explode, destroying everything in its vicinity. * Sol: A yellow star with spike rays surrounding it. Makes moonlit areas radiant and burns vampires. * Constellations: Clusters of stars associated with stories of objects, animals, and people. * Shooting Stars: Asteroids that falls and shower the area with small round meteoroids. * Red Giants: Stars extremely late in their life, having exhausted all their energy. Large, red dwarf stars. * Asteroid Belts: Celestial bodies formed of clustered meteors that travel the same orbital path. * Satellites: Objects launched into space that send signals to receivers on Earth. Hovering objects. * Andromeda: Allied star of Vega, travel through and uncover the Adventure World portals. * North Star: Brighter star than Vega and Andromeda, used to navigate across the 1001 Spears lands. * Space Stations: Large artificial satellites used as long term bases for manned operations in space. * White Dwarfs: Super dense stars made of stellar remnants. Small, white versions of Red Giants. * Moon: A piece of space stone that orbits around the planet Earth. Transforms people into werewolves. * Novas: Sun shaped red and yellow explosions in the sky. * Full Moon: A phase of the moonbeam that shows the whole face of the moon. * Stars: Fixed luminous points in the night sky that are large, remote incandescent bodies like the Sun. Constellations * Aquarius * Aries * Big Dipper * Cancer * Capricorn * Gemini * Leo * Libra * Little Dipper * Ophiuchus * Orion * Pisces * Sagittarius * Scorpio * Taurus * Virgo Trivia * It is based on the star of the same name. Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom Locations by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Locations